


Samdrayda Shipping

by MetroidPrimeRibs



Category: Metroid
Genre: F/F, The Chozo (Metroid), luminoth, samdrayda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidPrimeRibs/pseuds/MetroidPrimeRibs
Summary: This is part one of (probably) 3 of Samus and Gandrayda finding a new ship to replace the loaner one the Adam AI is in.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Gandrayda
Kudos: 2





	Samdrayda Shipping

_ The interior of the  _ Hunter IV  _ was vastly different from the previous ships that Samus had owned. The walls were smooth and warm, made from a metal that felt more like it could’ve been a plant. Which was fairly accurate, considering it had been grown rather than built. The Chozo had hidden some incredible secrets across the stars, but this most recent find, Samus thought, was the most impressive. _

Samus and Gandrayda had been out for a simple cruise, both having been in a state of semi-retirement while the fallout from the BSL incident cooled off. The pair had been cruising the stars, revisiting old friends, and just enjoying each other. A stop on Aether to see U-Mos and how the Luminoth were recovering turned into a month-long stay, where Samus had taken Gandrayda to see all the unique vistas that the planet had to offer. The Sanctuary Fortress had truly blown her away.

The view of the Luminoth’s capital city from the cliff was stunning, and completely the reverse of Pirate homeworld. Where the Pirates had nearly destroyed their environment entirely, the Luminoth had developed technology that guided nature to become intrinsically joined to their city. The two had spent many nights “city-gazing,” like star-gazing except they would pick out a single light and speculate what the person who had that light on was doing. It wasn’t that Gandrayda didn’t appreciate the beauty of the Agon Wastes and the awe-inspiring appearance of the Blueroot Tree, she was simply a city person. 

Growing up, she had preferred to keep away from her family’s small apartment on the bustling port of Stardust on the planet Ganymede. Spending multiple nights in a row sleeping in trees in parks and in secluded spots inside stores had been a comfort to Gandrayda, the city almost a kind of surrogate mother to her. Samus was aware of her past, having initially met Gandrayda a year or two after leaving the Chozo. She had tripped up Gandrayda as they happened to be going after the same bounty, a small time car thief worth a measly 1500 credits. Neither realized that had been their first meeting until years later when they were telling stories about how “some asshole” had caused them to lose their first bounty.

Gandrayda was a very skilled hacker, as part of her general affinity for espionage, so when she found some server banks that looked like they hadn’t been touched in decades she found a little hidey hole and got to work. The barriers weren’t terribly difficult for her to bypass, but the language and the technology wasn’t close to anything except for the Chozo Power Suit’s operating system.

Eventually Samus came looking for her, after assisting with some maintenance that the Light of Aether technicians were struggling with, and had to drag her back to their generous accommodations in preparation for the festival they held in honor of Samus’s actions.

“C’mon ‘Dray. Don’t make me wedge myself in there. You know I’ll get stuck.” Samus stuck her head between the rows of server banks where the Jovian had tucked herself.

“Hrrgggg. Five more minutes, I’ve  _ almost _ gotten into this one.” She was hunched over a small foldable pad that was only a few millimeters narrower than the gap between the two banks, fingers attacking the keys. Gandrayda was typically of about average human proportions, but she had shrunk her shoulder width by a few inches on either side to give herself clearance to work. The indicator flashed yellow a few times before turning a solid green. “Yes! Score one for Gandrayda, ...fourteen for the Luminoth.” Her eyes darted to a pile of other pads with screens that all had various amounts of time remaining before they’d allow more attempts to unlock the device.

“Very impressive,” Samus rolled her eyes and gave a light applause, “now let’s go, ‘Dray. We’re going to be late.” Samus’s muscular form prevented her from getting very far as she leaned into the crevice to reach her girlfriend.

Gandrayda’s bright expression had slid off, and she now wore one of concern and a bit of confusion. “Samus.”

Samus paused. Gandrayda hardly ever used her actual name, preferring to stick with nicknames like Sammy, Sam, or (when she’s in a mood) ~ _ Ara-Ara _ n~. But  _ Samus _ was only used when things were super serious. “What is it, ‘Dray?”

Gandrayda simply turned the pad to face Samus as she untucked herself and collected the rest of the pads. Samus’s eyes narrowed as she took the offered pad, scrolling through the available data.

“This is a joke, right? You’re playing a prank on me. Right, Gandrayda?”

Despite her affinity for pranks, Gandrayda was not playing pranks. The series of messages on the data pad Samus held the record of two lovers, one Luminoth, one Chozo. Samus skipped back to the top of the messages, where the first of intermittent images was saved. They were scans of, most likely, long since destroyed paper letters the two lovers had exchanged centuries prior. Hundreds of letters, some physical, some digital, but all of them documented the date (from the old Chozo calendar) and more importantly, the galactic coordinates to the settlement the Chozo lived in.

Samus and Gandrayda were, inevitably, late to the festival. The evening dragged on with dozens of Luminoth approaching the Light Suit clad (sans helmet) hunter, who had been requested to wear the perfect blend of the Luminoth and Chozo technology by U-Mos. Speaking of, the Sentinel of the Luminoth was playing host, and trying his best to keep the majority of the Luminoth off Samus’s back. He, unfortunately, thought it was a good idea to pass off the ones who wanted to hear war stories to Gandrayda. The ones who didn’t run away sick at the horrific creatures she turned into for demonstrations, were left feeling light headed and decided it was best to not glorify war.

Nearly eighty thousand Luminoth had survived the war with the Ing, a small number, but overall a majority of their total population. Luckily, the warriors were the majority of the casualties, with the only civilian deaths occurring in the few who had been caught off guard while in the three main areas Samus had visited. After a long evening of entertaining the population, Samus and Gandrayda finally got their first breather when U-Mos shuffled them into a small inn. The Luminoth inside led them to a large room that was made up specifically for them.

Samus was quiet, she had immediately pulled out the old data pad again to reread the coordinate information and hadn’t said a word to Gandrayda, who had curled up around her side. Gandrayda didn’t want to distract, but she was getting worried about how Samus seemed to be out of sorts since she had first seen the pad.

“Sammy. Are you ok?”

Samus didn’t respond. She continued to gaze at the pad, until Gandrayda’s hand came to rest on her arm.

“Sammy, you’ve gotta tell me what’s up.”

Samus sighed and set the pad down.

“Dray, it’s the people in these letters. The Chozo and Luminoth. I’ve met them.” Samus laid back on the bed and continued, “Back when I was first brought to Zebes, I remember these two had visited Old Bird. I remember thinking how different they seemed, because the Chozo didn’t wear the drab robes every other Chozo wore. And the Luminoth was unlike any species I’d ever seen before. I thought I was out of place just like them.”

Gandrayda threw her arm across Samus’s chest and latched onto her side like a Metroid on a Hornoad. “What happened to them? Do you know?”

“The council and Mother decided to force them to leave the Zebes colony. They cited how the environment wasn’t suitable to Luminoth, and that the Chozo had a duty to try to continue the race by raising offspring with another Chozo.”

“So they were kicked out because they were interspecies dating then.”

“Well, no not exactly. The Chozo really couldn’t care less about that sort of thing. They were in a massive decline at the time, so anyone who could have had a chance at producing an egg was heavily encouraged to try. That’s why I’m the last Chozo.”

Samus had unconsciously started stroking Gandrayda’s back, and the shapeshifter started humming.

“Mmm, well I still think they shouldn’t have been told off like that.”

“Either way, they left and we never heard any more from them. I had only been with the Chozo for a little over a year at that time, so it’s hard to remember much about anything that wasn’t my training or the rigorous lessons I was put through.”

Gandrayda continued humming, taking on a little tune. One she had heard when she first visited the Federation’s capital planet. It was just some silly little tune she’d heard in an elevator, but it stuck with her years later.


End file.
